Weakness
by Simple-Magic
Summary: Masaya has returned early from his schooling, but he has other things on his mind than Ichigo.JOIN ME IN A UNIQUE PAIRING ZakuroxMasaya! Let's see what happens when the Wolf becomes soft...and when the Blue Knight strays, in the exciting story...Weakness.
1. Chapter 1

**_I saw a fan art and was inspired to write this story._**

**_No bashing please, this is just a unique pairing in my opinion and I think it would be cute!_**

**_Tokyo Mew mew is property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida._**

**_This fanfiction is based on the U.S. Version of Tokyo Mew Mew, where Masaya is Sixteen and Zakuro is seventeen._**

**Weakness**

**_A ZakuroxMasaya pairing._**

* * *

**A** quiet bell rang, alerting the indigo haired girl. She looked towards the front door of the café, her eyes met those of a boy with black messy hair and dark brown eyes. She stood, resting a hand on her hip as she gave a stern look in his direction. "Ichigo's not here." She said bluntly, picking up some dishes infront of her and grudgingly moved them to another table as she picked some more up. The café had closed only minutes before, Zakuro had stayed behind to close and lock the doors.

"I know." He said calmly, walking in and looking around. "I was just.."

"Look. She went home, It's about time you did too." Her voice was cold and her eyes narrowed, she watched him for a moment, before turning away, wiping off a table with her rag. She figured he would leave as she went to the kitchens. She rinsed out her rag and returned shortly however and began washing off the last table.

"I was actually, looking for you." He said casually, looking around at the pink-ness of the café and looking slightly confused, thinking _' **guys** designed this?.' _He then quickly looked at her to see her reaction.

Zakuro sighed, "What do you want?" She tossed her long hair over her shoulder, her eyes scanning him over. He was a good-looking kid. There was no doubt in her mind why Ichigo liked him, though she wasn't so sure of why he was here…looking for..._her_.

"Well, I was wondering…" he started, but hesitated. He looked around for a moment and then he grabbed a chair and flipped it around. He sat on it, resting his folded arms on the back of the chair. "I was…wondering, if I could talk to you about Ichigo."

Zakuro blinked in confusion, but after a moment, she nodded. "Okay Masaya, but hurry. I have to close today." She made her way over and sat in a chair across the table from him.

Masaya seemed to look at her intently…then he said "You know…I'm confused…Ichigo, she…She tells me about Kisshu…the alien. It's been a while since she's seen him last, what with him deciding to return to the ship. I…think she misses him."

Zakuro blinked, for a moment she was confused… "I thought you two decided to forget about the aliens, and the 'sin'-as you call it- that you commited.", She spoke, of the fight between deep blue and the mew mews. She then hesitated, "didn't you return from your schooling to be with Ichigo?"

Masaya nodded, "I think, however…she longs to see him…" he said as he looked away.

Zakuro wasn't sure why he was telling her this, nor why he kept insisting that Ichigo liked Kisshu. "Masaya? If she does want to see him, Does that bother you?" her voice was unsteady and her eyes narrowed once more.

He took a deep breath, looking up at her… "Of course it does…but not so much…" he said after a second thought. He scratched his head, a slight look of agony flashed upon his charming features.

She became uncomfortable. "It…doesn't? Why not? Masaya, you're not making any sense…" She released the rag she was holding, letting it sit on the table as she sat forward, watching Masaya with a curious stare.

"Well, she doesn't know yet…as far as I know, she has no suspicion…but I've grown tired of this childish fantasy. It's already fading from me…"

Zakuro gave a cold scowl as she tried to understand what he was saying. "I'm not quite sure what you're saying…Do you mean, you don't love Ichigo?"

Masaya seemed to struggle with himself for a moment and then…quietly…gently he said… "I…do…but…I find it hard to resist falling for someone else…Someone…a little more…Mature." He said with a nervous swallow.

"Someone else?" Zakuro stood as she picked up the rag, pushing in the chair and heading towards the kitchen. She tossed the rag, watching as it rolled off the counter and into the sink. She then turned back. "Who?", she asked in disbelief.

Masaya looked up at her…his troubled expression faded and he looked away…his expression became solemn and he muttered "One of her friends…"

Zakuro straightened things, and said "hold on…" she flipped off the lights and headed towards the front door. "Let's continue this outside…"

His footsteps, slow and sluggish followed her towards the door. "Okay…"

Zakuro held the door open for him, locking it as she waited for him. Once he was outside, she let the door swing back and close. She turned to look at him, "Now, which one of her…" There was no finish to her question, nor was there a reply from Masaya…

In the few seconds she had taken to lock the door, Masaya had been fighting with himself, trying his hardest to choose what to do, and without a moment's hesitation, he had taken this chance… It was…too perfect.

Zakuro found herself shocked and unmoving as Masaya's lips were suddenly pressed against hers. His hands held her by the shoulders and she was now against the door.

* * *

**Simple-Magic**: Tada! how was it?Write a review! Or I won't be able to write the next story! > ;; Isn't this an interesting story now?  
**Masaya**: trying to strangle me  
**Zakuro**: ...Sick.  
**Simple-magic:** I know i was a bit unfair to the poor characters...but Oh well! I'll start working on the next chapter RIGHT AWAY! so write reviews...when i get...five... i'll write the next one : is hoping for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Disclaimer: 

_**Tokyo Mew Mew is property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida.**_

**Definitions for this chapter:**

**D #$!- A curse word.  
…er…that's all hahaha!  
**

**Simple-Magic:**

**EEH! I GOT REVIEWS! I got four...but...I GOT REVIEWS! Sorry...I was just too anxious to get the next part out... Haha. So...Thank you to all of you who reviewed the first chapter! You're my inspiration to write more…otherwise I prolly would have stopped writing! THANKIES! Now, enjoy the story or I'll bite you in the butt! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAH**

WEAKNESS Ch. 2

Maroon locks of hair bounced and swayed as the girl walked down the street, she had to get home before they celebrated her mother's birthday. She gave a bright smile and straightened her skirt. "What a wonderful day!" she said with excitement. She looked at her cell phone, covered with pictures of Masaya and her. She blushed, kissing it lightly. "Maybe I should call Masaya!" she spoke once again, to herself. She laughed with giddiness and then spun around, holding her phone out so she could see it. Her strange motion caused her to slip, falling swiftly onto her butt. "WOAAH!" she yelped, hitting the ground with a hard 'thump'.

"You okay Ichigo?" the voice sounded familiar…she looked around "Kisshu?" though upon seeing the person she blinked. "Oh, Hello Ryou. Yeah I'm fine." She suddenly gained a scowl "Wait…why do _you_ care?" she asked with a tone that suggested she wasn't very happy to see him.

"Just wondering, I don't want you getting hurt." He said calmly, holding his hand out to her. "C'mon get up."

"Huh? Why? I'm not your 'secret weapon' anymore." She protested, her eyes full of annoyance, she stood up by herself, brushing off some dust. She looked at him with indignation.

Ryou sighed "whatever." He bent down, picking up her cellphone, he looked at the pictures on it and ran a hand through his hair. "umm…"

She looked around… "Huh? Where is it? Where did it go? Ah! I can't lose it!" she began to freak out, looking around her feet, her breathing became harsh and she started to panic. "What do I do! What will Mom do?"

"uhh Ichigo?" he started, holding out the phone to her "Looking for this?" Ryou took her hand, placing the cellphone in her hand.

"Huh? Oh! Um, yeah. Thanks." She said hesitantly, her eyes full of shame "Sorry for getting mad at you." Ichigo brushed some of her hair from her eyes.

He sighed. "Forget about it, umm weren't you going home? I mean…it's almost dinner time isn't it?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked at her from behind stray, untidy bits of his blonde hair. "And I don't always think of you as a secret weapon…"

Ichigo nodded…and then she looked at the ground…"…umm…" she watched as he started walking away and thought to herself…Ryou was all alone in that café of his…He lived in that room…by _himself_. She thought about how he was always alone and said suddenly "Ryou!" She stopped herself…maybe this wasn't a good idea…

He turned "yeah?" he said uncertainly. His blue eyes seemed to search her for a moment and then he looked behind him to see if any cars were coming. It probably wasn't smart to stand in the middle of the street. "What is it?" he asked boredly.

She sighed, she felt guilty for what she said…and he was so good to her "Uh…You hungry?"

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "What kind of question is that? Didn't I just say it was dinner time?"

Ichigo winced… "well, yeah…but…umm…I was wondering…" she fought with herself…before saying "If you'd like to come over for dinner…" She looked at her phone, thinking 'Sorry Masaya…' she thought to herself 'I didn't think about what I was saying…' she twisted her phone in her hands.

"Huh? Oh, umm…" Ryou blinked, this was unexpected. What was she thinking? However, he didn't want to be rude. "I don't want to be a burden…" he said finally.

"Oh, no not a burden! I'm more of a burden than we could both be together!" she said…then she bit her lip…thinking 'what? That didn't eve make sense…'

Ryou sighed "Okay, alright…are you sure this doesn't count as a date or something?" he said, giving her an evil look.

She laughed nervously. "A date? Why would anyone wanna date you?" she shouted… "Hurry up…I'm going home.."

He nodded, changing directions…and following her…to her _home_.

* * *

"What are you doing?" she hissed, pushing Masaya away and giving him an evil glare. Her eyes seemed to blaze with an unhappy fire.

Masaya winced, his eyes cast down. He flushed a light red color. "I…I'm sorry…I did something…I shouldn't have.."

"You're D#$! right you did something you shouldn't have!" she said with bitter spite. She turned and pushed him out of her way. "If you thought I was going to suddenly be in love with you, you're wrong Masaya." She looked back at him. "Your stupidity is unbelievable…" she said with an acid tone, she watched as Masaya, hung his head.

Masaya couldn't understand why she'd act like this…Ichigo was so excited to learn he had liked her…why didn't Zakuro act the same way? "Hey…" he protested.

"Hey what? You have something to say? What is it this time? Are you going to pronounce your undying love to me now? Go home." She turned away.

Masaya grimaced, he grit his teeth and pulled out his cellphone. He ran a hand through his hair. He pulled out his cellphone and thought about what she had said…was it really true? He sighed…he'd better go see ichigo…she'd make him feel better. He started towards her house…unaware of the boy who was currently with her.

* * *

**Simple-Magic:** Wee! next installment will REALLY wait until we have seven reviews! SO...HA!

**Jelly Belly** (who is Jelly Belly? My imaginary friend!): PHWEEE! Haha...yeah right...she's gonnna go all mushy because of her fans and post it anyway...

**Simple-Magic:**WILL NOT! pokes you in the eye READ! Enjoy..or...get in touble..**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Weakness _**

**Chapter 3**

**Definitions for this Chapter:**

-p means 'lover' or someone you love, a pet name.

TEE HEE! Okay okay, i didn't realize how stupid i was, seven...really wasn't that many..only three more.. HAHA : Yeah i feel really sheepish now. I'd like to give a shout out to All of you who read my Fanfiction! you make me so happy! I hope you continue reading and enjoy this next one..but i have to say...  
**_I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST! You're the reason i write! And To my friend Micah, thank you for reading it, i know you really weren't interested in it. Haha. but...I love you all! Thank you for your reviews! And enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you!"

A small group of people sat around a table, which held a cake, some presents and a couple of plates.

"Happy birthday to you!" the song filled the air, a chorus of Ichigo, her father and…even Ryou.

"Happy birthday…"

"Mrs. Momomiya!"  
"Mo-oom!"

"Happy birthday to you!"

The final line was delivered and the four broke out into cheers. Mrs. Momomiya blew out the candles, her cheeks bright red as she broke out into happy laughter. She looked around at all the happy faces, Ichigo's bright smile, Her husband's sweet and encouraging grin…and Ryou's polite smile, which looked more like a smirk. She could tell however, he was enjoying himself. Mr. Momomiya cut the cake and turned to Ryou

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Shirogane, it's a pleasure to have you with us during such a momentous occasion!" Ryou looked up at him "Oh, No, no. The pleasure is mine! I'm grateful to you and your family, especially Ichigo for inviting me tonight." He said with another polite smile, glancing over at Ichigo-who _seemed _to be watching him in awe…well…he hoped anyway. "Nonsense! I'm glad to have you over for my birthday! I'm so delighted! Honey, give Shirogane-chan an extra big piece for coming to my birthday celebration!"

Ryou blushed lightly. "You're too kind." He said as he looked away. Her family was so nice. He was…almost jealous. "Thank you." He said at last, taking the plate with the cake on it.

"Ichigo, here's yours! Honey, yours." Mr. Momomiya smiled and dished himself some after giving the birthday girl her piece of cake. "eat up everyone!"

Ryou thought cake before dinner…seemed a bit weird…but he smiled nonetheless. He would try anything new… once…or twice. He sighed quietly and took a bite of the home made cake.

Ichigo smiled at Ryou, he seemed to be having a good time. She looked at her parents and then, placing her cellphone on her lap she enjoyed her mother's birthday cake.

"So, what happened to Masaya, Ichigo? Is this charming boy replacing him?" her mother chimed, a bright smile on her face, masking the look of dismay, Masaya had been such a nice boy.

"Wha?" Ichigo blushed a deep red colour. "No! Way MOM! I only work for him! He owns the Café I work at!" She hung her head….so embarrassed..

Suddenly a bright melody exploded from her cellphone. She jumped, looking down at the phone in alarm. She looked up at Ryou and her parents for a moment. "uhh…"

"Masaya?" her father asked with a slight glare.

Ichigo laughed nervously…"uhm… I gotta take this call…" she stood to leave the room, when her mother commented on it.

"Ichigo dear, stay here. There are no secrets among families!" she laughed quietly, looking to Ryou. "Isn't that right, Ryou?"

Ryou blushed…"uh…yeah..."

Ichigo hesitated, the song burst to life once more and she answered it with a nervous laugh. "Hello Masaya!" she said with a smile…

"I'm outside…" the voice replied.

Ichigo blinked… "Oh…okay." She hung up and said "I'll be right back…" She walked to the door and opened it slowly.

* * *

He looked at her, a smile met his lips and he said "Ichigo-p" He stepped forward, hugging her. He felt how tense she was and he said "Wh…what's wrong?"

Ichigo hesitated, "Uh…How are you?" she asked as she began to fiddle with her hands.

Footsteps came from behind her, followed by Mrs.Momomiya's voice, "Tell Ichigo to hurry back." The footsteps grew nearer and a boy appeared in view. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Ichigo, Your mother asks you return quickly and…Oh." The boy, named Ryou Shirogane stood…staring with disapproval, at Masaya.

Masaya felt his face flush a pale colour. "Wh...What's this?" Masaya asked in alarm. "Why is _he_ here? Ichigo?" He released her and looked her in the eye. "Are you…cheating on me?" he asked in disbelief. "Ichigo? **Answer me**!"

* * *

**Simple-Magic: Aww darn...Masaya, you jerk! I can't believe you're so rude!**

**Masaya??**

Simple magic: Well anyway! How did you like that cliff hanger? hahaha...was it really even an intense part? I hope it was..cause we can't post more until we reach 13 reviews! Tee hee!

**J.B: o.o Hi!**

S.M: shoots JB Until next time!  
SIMPLE-MAGIC  
p.s...I'M ON A FAVORITE AUTHOR'S LIST! I'M SO HAPPY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Weakness**

**Wow! You guys reviewed fast, that means I've gotta write faster! Haha and I've gotta try and keep up with your enthusiasm! Well, thank you again! I got newreaders too! Hehee…I love having people to write for, it makes it so much more fun! I read some more stories and You're all so amazing! (can't wait to read more) I found out just today that Stars don't show up on this… so I have to use something else to express my actions… (sigh) Annnyway…Enjoy! P.S. I posted a new story : like…three times because it had a problem..haha well now it's up and I'm soo excited! **

**Simple-Magic**

**Ch.3**

* * *

Ichigo stared at Masaya, her heart pounded, her lip quivered and her eyes found no mercy in his entire being… She felt tears tumble down her cheeks and slowly shook her head…she looked behind her, seeing Ryou—who's expression had slowly become one of displeasure. Her vision blurred with tears and she looked back at Masaya. Her lips formed a pout and she said "No…it's not how it looks." 

"Not how it looks?" he asked in annoyance "How can it NOT be how it looks?" Masaya chastised, his eyes were locked on hers and he spat upon the ground.

She covered her mouth in horror "M…Masaya? What…What's happened to you?" she whispered softly, tears beginning to stream, rather than tumble down her cheeks. She stepped forward "I…He…I…just invited him for dinner…" she said weakly, she ran forward to hug him. "Masaya! I love you!"

Ichigo slipped, falling down the stairs and landing on the ground in front of her beloved Masaya. She began to shake, looking up at him with pain-filled eyes.

He remained unmoving, glowering down at her with unhappy eyes. He ran a hand through his hair "Ichigo. Why? That's all I want to know…Why?" he asked, his teeth clenched as he felt his heart crushed twice in one day.

She pulled herself to her feet. "But…Masaya!" she protested, she clutched his shirt, hugging him tightly "I…Love you…what's…going on?" she asked, sobbing into his shoulder…this didn't make sense. Didn't he love her?

"Stop it." He said in disgust. "I can't believe you lied to me Ichigo…" he pulled free from her grasp, turning and starting off…he paused, looking back at Ryou…"You won't get away with this…" he hissed angrily, his expression was most unpleasant to look at. He turned and walked towards the road, fuming and full of utter hate.

Ichigo fell to her knees, her eyes, unfocused and overflowing with tears…she brought her hands up, crying into them as she felt the warmth of Masaya's love…dissipate. She raised her head, calling "MASAYA!" but without a reply…she could only hug herself and hang her head…crying.

* * *

Ryou stood, watching silently, he could hear talking at the table, then the scraping of chairs. He could only stare at Masaya, walking away so rudely…and Ichigo, as she felt a horrible heartbreak. He took a few steps, walking down the stairs and coming to where Ichigo knelt so broken hearted. He knelt beside her and lifted her chin with his hand. "Ichigo…" He looked her in her tear filled eyes and hugged her. "I'm…sorry…It's all my fault." He said, trying to comfort her. "I'll leave…I don't want to cause you anymore pain." He said hesitantly, he looked at the ground, just as Ichigo's parents came outside. 

"Ichigo?"

"Honey? What's wrong? Ryou? What happened?"

Ryou looked up at Mr. Momomiya. "I apologize…" he said softly, he looked down at Ichigo, now crying into his shoulder "with the utmost sincerity…" he didn't like to see Ichigo suffering like this…he didn't like the horrible looks he was getting from her father…he released her. He turned away from the family and started walking down the sidewalk.

"HEY! BOY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ICHIGO?" came the gruff voice of an angry father.

"Calm down sweetie!" her mother piped up as she ran to Ichigo's side.

"CALM DOWN? ICHIGO'S CRYING!" He protested again, his eyes riveted on Ryou. "GET BACK HERE!"

Ryou glanced back at them, looking at Ichigo sadly, what had turned out to be such a fun event…turned into the worst nightmare ever.

Ichigo stood, running into the house and most likely to her room, her sobs could be heard from the open window.

Ryou left that night…with a heavy heart and an anger fueled beyond all comparison.

* * *

Ryou." The voice wasquiet and distant,but he couldn't find it in him to snap out of this daze… "Ryou!" A hand on his shoulder, caused him to jump and he looked up at the girl. It was Mint. 

"Yeah, what is it Mint?" he asked, standing and brushing stray hair from his eyes.

"Ichigo hasn't come in today." She said softly, her eyes penetrating his, "what happened to your eye?" she asked, pointing to the dark purple circle which surrounded his eye. "Did something happen?" she asked again, she flipped astray hair away from her face, tucking it back.

"Hm." He said, turning and walking into the kitchen, leaving Mint behind. He didn't notice Zakuro as she came up behind him, instead he called, "Lettuce, please try not to drop those dishes." He then he winced as a loud 'crash' filled the café…followed by a chorus of 'Lettuce!' and 'Sorry! Sorry! So sorry!' He shook his head, looking around as the different dishes were being prepared for the customers who waited at their tables. A voice droned in the background, he nodded and said "Right...right. Good."

"Ryou? That's bad." She said quietly, putting her hands on her hips. "Are youevenlistening to me?"

Ryou turned "I _told_ you I _don't_ know what happened to _Ichigo_." He paused, seeing that it was not Mint, andin her hand she held a stained piece of cloth.

"_O-kay_?" she said skeptically, "That's nice, I'll make sure the Cafe knows something's up." she said sarcastically. "Andunless you intend to swim in Chocolate Lemonaded, you better stop pudding. She's making a huge mess on table four." Chocolate raindrops rested on her cheeks and her uniform had brown rivers on it.

He gasped. "PUDDING!" he shouted, running out and slipping on the chocolate mess. Landing flat on his back, he winced…"…Will someone please get Pudding down?" he asked, as Keiichiro entered the room…"…_Please_…?" he looked up at the ceiling for a moment, then he sat up, rubbing his head.

"WOAH! INCOMING! Na No Da!" called the little girl, now caked in brown liquid. She accidentally let go of the object she was using to mix, and the large blender.

The container, holding all the chocolate juice, landed on Ryou's head, pouring down his shirt and through his hair…He clenched his teeth, letting out a sigh… "Pudding…get a washcloth…clean this up…and I'm…going to take a shower." He said, pulling the container off and feeling more liquid pour out. His annoyance deepened into irritation. He stood, walking towards the back of the café.

"Ryou…" someone started, but he put up a hand…

"maybe later…" he replied, walking up the stairs and into his little compartment…he grabbed a towel, stripped down and stepped in the shower…what a day.

* * *

Zakuro looked around, she went to the closet and grabbed the mop, walking back into the café, now full of giggling girls at table four's horrible experience. She gave a sigh, mopping up the mess as she looked at Pudding, now wiping up the brown lemonade. She was laughing, apologizing and scrubbing all at the same time…She brushed a lock of hair from her eyes and knelt down to pick up some plates, untensils and other objects that had fallen. She wrapped it in her apron, she stood, looking over at Mint, who wasn't having her tea, something must have been wrong with her too. 

Zakuro didn't seem to care however, she carried the dishes as she washed off the table, "Pudding, go get washed up, We can't have you looking like that while you serve customers now can we?" she said coldly, taking over the job. She brought the dishes to the sink and headed back with a clean wash cloth. She noticed the mess was nearly clean, so she wasn't too worried about it. She cleaned up the rest of the mess-with Mint's help- and then she turned to Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro…" she started, leaning against the counter. She was glad to escape from the tables, they were beginning to give her a major headache. She looked at him for a moment. "Did Ichigo say anything about missing work or something?" She asked quietly, usually she wouldn't ask such a thing, just know that Ichigo was on a date with Masaya, but she knew the truth…and she knew Masaya and Ichigo couldn't be together…not after what happened last night.

"No. No, she didn't say anything about missing work today, she didn't even call in sick. Are you worried?" he tested a strange looking desert, one he had been working on for the past five minutes. "It's almost closing, you could go check on her for us." He suggested, giving a shudder and pushing the desert into the sink.

Zakuro raised an eyebrow. "What? No, I'm not worried. I just wanted to know." She said dully, "Oh, I told Pudding she could go home." She straightened the apron and sighed "is that alright?"

"I…don't…know, go talk to Ryou…" he said in a distracted voice "buut…I'm sure it's fine…" he added in a cheerful tone.

Zakuro nodded, she dropped a filthy towel on the kitchen counter and walked to the stairs, leading up to Ryou's room. She walked up them carefully, she didn't hear the shower running, so he must have been clean by now. She looked around at the small hallway, seeing Ryou's room she walked over to the door. It lay wide open, but there wasn't any Teenage boy. Zakuro gave a frown… "Ryou?" she said quietly. She looked at the bed more closely…and noticed something under the covers. She walked over and rolled her eyes…it was just like him to find some reason not to return to the café below.

She noticed a light purple patch of skin on the side of his jaw…she looked at it more carefully, leaning over him. It was…a bruise? She stood, that wasn't right.

Ryou shifted and then rolled over…the covers slipped and his chest was exposed…Zakuro became ridged…was he…wearing any clothes? _'maybe I should go…'_ she thought to herself. She turned to go, when something else caught her eye. She looked at him for a moment, examining what she thought, might be another bruise… she touched the blanket and moved it off his stomach…he had many more bruises in that area… She looked down…what happened to him? He stirred, and she turned to go, looking back at him one last time.

He opened his eyes, he looked around, felt his head and then noticed another living being was in the room. "Woah! What are you doing in my room Zakuro?" he asked in alarm, he sat up, the blanket falling off the bed.

Zakuro looked away quickly,"I wanted to tell you Pudding went home."

Ryou stood, his boxers now exposed. "Uh…okay!" he said as he grabbed his pants. He pulled them on swiftly so no one would think anything happened between them. "You could have knocked! Or at least asked if i was wearing anything!" he protested.

"The door was open… you're the one who should wear some pants…" she replied coldly, "Ryou...what happened?" she said suddenly, glancing back at him…

Ryou blinked "huh?" he then realized what she was talking about "Oh…I fell." He said with a slight smirk. "How did you know? Trying to sneak a peek at me, eh?"

"_Not_ on _your_ life." She spat angrily, closing the door behind her as she exited the room.

* * *

Masaya awoke…it was near three o clock…at least that's what the face of his watch said, Hecoughed, feeling something gross in his mouth.Sitting up, he spat a couple of times, when he noticed red liquid was oozing from his mouth…Slowly he began to remember what had happened… 

**FLASH BACK**

_"Masaya"' the voice was unhappy, belonging to Ryou Shirogane. How he hated that boy…from the moment they had met…he had caused Masaya nothing but trouble. _

"_What is it Shirogane?" he asked in a spiteful tone…this boy had nerve…to come after him like this. "What could you possibly want?"_

"_You didn't even give Ichigo time to **explain** herself! You **crushed **her!" he hissed as he unbuttoned his black shirt. _

_Masaya gasped, was Ryou getting ready to fight?…Fight whom? "She was **cheating** on me. You** understand** that term don't you?"_

"_She was **not**." He said as he pushed up his sleeves. "You** pompous** **little jerk**." Ryou advanced on him, then suddenly he grabbed his shirt. "you're going to pay dearly for what you did. Pretty boy."_

"_**Let go** of me." Masaya said, pushing his hand._

_Ryou "You **WUSS**!" drove his fist into Masaya's unsuspecting face._

_Masaya, taken back by this sudden motion, stumbled and retalliated with a swift dropkick, which backfired as Ryou came down on top of him...Ryou's elbow hit him in the face...he flipped Ryou onto his back and began to punch him in the stomach, delivering one to his eye._

_Ryou cried out, but he wasn't finished. He took a few more hits and then he muttered, "You are dispicable!" He grabbed Masaya's arms and managed to twist one enough so he could get ontop of Masaya, this was difficult however, because Masaya had taken many classes. At last he got up on top and he hit Masaya with all of his strength...and then.._

_Masaya's vision..blurred...dulled...and at last...went black. _

His head ached and he felt his face…bruised and cut up…Ryou really hadn't held anything back…he looked around...it was cold...and he shivered...what was going on? He noticed shelves and a large metal door... On the shelves lay fresh strawberries, bananas...milk and other items used often in cooking. He scratched his head, reading a bag that said "Cafe Mew Mew." Then it hit him...He was **locked **inside the Cafe's Fridge.

He stood, banging on the door desperately...he wouldn't be able to live in the cold for too long! **he **banged harder...Praying, _someone_ would hear him.

* * *

**S-M: WOW THAT WAS ALOT! Anyway...Haha!Wonderful day! Everyone can see a bit of bashing! Masaya gets hurt, Ryou is hurt as well! Ichigo is crying and ****Zakuro...was accused of being a pervert! WOO HOO! > ;; I'm looking forward to some fluff! It's about time isn't it? Tee hee...well yeah anyway...Perhaps Kisshu will drop in for a visit! > (covers mouth) Ooh...oh oh...no spoilers... HAHA!**

**Masaya: Why am I the wimpy one?  
**

**S-M: cause you're a loser!  
**

**Ryou: hehe...  
**

**Ichigo: ...Review... (glares at Ryou)**

S-M: hehe...just kidding.. umm..**YES! ReVEIW! Or I'll make ICHIGO bite your butt! And THAT ain't pleasant! When i get twenty two reviews, I'll post mooore! Find out next time, Will Masaya LIVE? Or will they forget about him...and have MASAYA PARFAIT?  
Simple-Magic  
p.s. Bad...Bad mind! you wanted to taste Masaya parfait didn't you? BAD!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Weakness**

**Ch.5**

**Wow, we've come a LOOONG WAY! It's so wonderful! Chapter five being posted and all...I know i know..i didn't wait...but that's cause I can't sleep anymore...It's so sad...i'm now an insomniac! (sob) i'm very sad...but i'm glad i got to write more for you! (Titter Titter) Hmm...So, umm enjoy!Haha...i'm such a hopeless cause...  
OOO yah... i can't start without the disclaimer...which i might have forgotten last time...**

__

**Tokyo Mew Mew is property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**I don't get it**…" a weak voice murmured, through a thick layer of blankets, sheets and pillows. "It's just not fair. Did he suddenly get bored of me? Am I…not good enough? He knows…I know it…He knows I wasn't…I…love him to much…so…so why?" she asked out loud as she hugged her pillow tightly. Her maroon locks, ratted and unkempt. She had been crying for more than half the night.

She shook, sobbing into her pillow once more…she couldn't take this pain…this heartache. It was unlike she had ever felt before…but she should have seen it coming…all the signs were there, she had only been in denial. It wasn't fair! It wasn't right! He had suddenly hated her, without any warning without any actual clues…only changes in behavior and usual glances other places…but still…why her?

A knocking came on the door, her phone rang as well, but she made no effort to answer to, or pick up her phone…life…just wasn't worth living if she would be haunted by _this_ each day. She found a bit of happiness in her tears, holding onto the pillow…as if he were still there….but she knew he wasn't…and he never would be again.

She pulled the blankets tighter, crying harder and wondering even more why she was such an idiot…she hadn't even heard the window open…not that it was needed to be open for such a person to visit.

* * *

"_Koneko-chan, I came to play. Is there no welcome for your admirer from galaxies away_?" he asked in his sly voice, prodding the blankets and threatening to pull them off of the pretty girl, who hid from him. 

"_C'mon out_!" he said softly, pulling the first layer of blankets off of her…when from within he heard a quiet voice,

"K…Kisshu?" her voice rang out in alarm, the blankets flew every-which way and her arms found their way around his torso.

A laugh escaped him and he said "_I knew you'd be happy to see me! Wh…what's this? Koneko-chan! You're crying_…" he said, pulling away and wiping a few of her tears away, he licked them off of his finger and looked at her seriously for a moment.

"Kisshu…it's awful…he's gone…and broken my heart…I don't know…what to do…" her voice was shaky and her words, broken.

Such torment brought anguish to Kisshu's heart and soul. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as he teleported out onto the roof. "_That nasty boy. I knew he was trouble…Deep blue was after the world…but I knew his human form was after your heart_." He ran his fingers through her hair, twisting his fingers when they got snagged on knots, where he would unravel them and continue on.

"_Poor Koneko-chan_…" he crooned. "_I'm here now_." He thought about Masaya and his blood boiled…it was one thing for him to steal Ichigo away from him, but it was another to break her heart. He would have made her happy…if she had chosen him. He would have loved her forever…and he still did…and now that she was unhappy, Kisshu was as well. For this, Masaya would pay…_dearly_.

"_Koneko-chan_…" he said softly. His golden eyes flicked to her cellphone as it bored on, the music rang, but the girl in his arms made no move to touch it. The object intrigued him, he remembered the last time she had used it…but he still had no idea what it was.

For a moment, he stared at the object, trying to comfort her. As the song died out…a quiet beeping began…he found it boring after that and gave a smile…this time, _Ichigo _was the one begging for attention, and _he_ would gladly give it.

* * *

He hesitated…his fingers rested on the computer keyboard…he wondered if he should contact Masha. He wished to see Ichigo, he wished to know if she was all right…and she was only a computer program away… instead, he picked up his phone and hit speed dial, never before had he used this…but now it was time… He held the phone up to his ear…there were several rings…and then at last… 

"Hi! This is Ichigo—"

"Ichigo!"

"—I'm not here right now, so leave your number and your name and I'll call you back!"

His countenance fell… As the beep sounded, he said "Ichigo, I…I'm worried about you…when you get this message, umm…please, call me…or..come to work! Or…something…okay?" he then dropped his phone and turned it off…

He ran a hand through his hair, clenching his teeth...and hoping Masaya was dead by now…he hit himself in the head for thinking such inhumane thoughts…he was sure Keiichiro had let him out already…

"what is it this time Ryou?"

Ryou jumped, looking back at Keiichiro… "Nothing…" he said softly, his eyes trailing to the ground…

"It's about…**Ichigo**…Isn't it?"

* * *

The slender young woman started towards the fridge, holding a bucket full of cream and a bowl full of fruit. Her eyes filled with weariness and her lips formed a thin line. Why was it, she was doing so much work lately? Ichigo had not come to work and then Pudding had gone home. Mint had been absolutely no help at all, considering the fact that she was out of it all day. She didn't even want to think about lettuce…just _thinking_ about the crash of cups and plates shattering on the marble floor, gave her a headache. 

Placing the bucket of cream on the floor, and the fruit on that, she turned to the fridge door. It hadn't been opened for several hours, and Ryou had forbidden anyone to do so. She placed her hands on the cold safe-like door. She paused. Taking in a slow breath, she turned the wheel. A clicking sound came from within the door…she turned it right, left and right again. A quick tug jarred it free and she let the door swing open. As she did so, something large and cold, fell from inside the fridge.

Zakuro jumped, catching the figure and knelt, cradling the weak body in her arms…it was …Masaya! Battered, bruised and shivering from cold. His eyes were glazed and his lips a purplish color, blood stained a small stream on the corner of his lips.

"M…Masaya?" she said in alarm, sitting him up and looking around for a blanket or something, but of course, in the kitchen there…was none. "What happened to you?" she asked in a coarse voice, she had an idea of what happened…and it had something to do with the boy who lived upstairs… With nothing to lose, she moved him from the fridge's doorway and pushed it shut. She then knelt beside him and began rubbing his arms "Wake up." She muttered as she slapped his cheeks gently. "Wake up…." Her eyes rested on his face and she wiped the blood off of him with her apron.

* * *

He began to stir, closing his eyes tightly, in obvious pain and no doubt, suffering from cold. "Masaya?" the voice had a familiar ring to it and he looked up weakly at Zakuro. "Za…kuro?" he said as his teeth began to chatter, he pulled himself painfully to a sitting position and he looked at her in disbelief. After a moment of staring at her exquisite features, he weakened and leaned forward. He leaned against her torso and held her, warming himself and also letting her know once more, the feelings in his heart. 

"Masaya…" the voice began, but he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear how much she hated him, nor how often she wanted him dead.

"Please…" he whispered "Grant me a few minutes…just a few minutes…please…" He felt her resistance cease, but her silence continued.

His head rested on her shoulder and he whispered "thank you…if you hadn't opened the door when you did, I probably would have died of cold…" his grip tightened around her waist. It felt just right, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. "I'm a coward. I knew I'd never have the courage to tell you face to face…but now, there's really no reason to hide it…I love you Zakuro…I have for quite some time…I…"

"Shh. Save your strength." The voice came back, cold, ruthless…but softer than before. She nearly crooned, though it was probably more from pity than flattery. This was a pitiful sight to begin with, now that he thought about it…it wasn't very smart to cling to her like this. It made him seem…weak… He nodded however, breathing in her scent and taking in every detail of her…how he had longed for a moment such as this…

* * *

**S-M: Phwee! I'm so happy! So cuute! Soooo cute! Oh No's! > ;; KisshuxIchigo and RyouxIchigo fans will have to fight it out! UAHHh... just...try not to kill eachother...i like my readers...umm yeah, so...TEE HEE! the FLUFF is unbearable! I think Masaya's got a new en-e-my! Buwahahah**

**JB: shoots self **

**S-M: o.o;;; uh...yeah..REVIEW! Limits make things go slower...for all you fans that REALLY REALLY REALLY want me to post more, ...we need... three people write EXACTLY this! "SIMPLE-MAGIC NEEDS TO WRITE MORE! OR DIE BY..." and then add the worste thing you can think of. I'll award the winner with recognition! lol... i wanna know who cankill me the worst way! > ;; unless i getAT LEASTthree saying that..then i'll make you wait until thirty three! O.O HOW HORRIBLE!**

**Anyway...**

**A message from pudding:****  
MASAYA IS A LOOGIE-LICKER WHO IS FRIENDS WITH A BOOGERBRAIN-RYOU, WHO IS JEALOUS OF KISSHU'S EXQUISITE GOODLOOKS AND LICKS LOLLIPOPS! Teh teh teh...NA DA NO!**

**S-M: LOVE YA MUCH! Simple Magic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Weakness **

**CH.6**

**WWEEE! Hallo everyone! > ;;; Well well, we had three contestants, and you were all very good! I'm glad to have died at the hands of master assassins! Buuuut everyone knows there has to be a winner to every competition, and in this case, it's : _Super Lucky Tiki Charm _Celebrate! Congrat's Super Lucky Tiki Charm! O.O;; I'm sorry, but being strapped to Masaya's bed is scarier than anything I can think off...then again...being strapped to ANY boy's bed would scare the CRAP out of me! haha Anyway! Let's go!**

**Tokyo Mew mew is property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida.**

* * *

A few minutes of staring at a handsome young man, can do a lot to any teenage girl's mind. Holding a handsome young man, can make any teenage girl go insane with strange fuzzy feelings and day-dreams… not many girls can conceal those feelings. However, Zakuro, who had been trained well in hiding her emotions and feelings, sat ridged and erect. Her disposition had been altered slightly and she gently nudged his hair every once in awhile, feeling a strange hot feeling in her blood. She took it as resent and continued to grant him the few minutes he had begged for.

What could be taken as generosity, really was only cruelty. For Zakuro, knowing full well of her beauty, would _never_ allow just _any_ boy to touch her heart. She was much too distant for that. Her knowledge of this, allowed her to easily decieve the hearts of _many_ young boys, without causing her the slightest bit of guilt or pain.

For every paradise, there is a prison, for every dessert, there is an after-taste and for every action, there is a complete and opposite consequence. For this beginning, there was an ending. This, was where Zakuro was to draw the line. "Masaya. Get up, it's time to go home and get cleaned up." Her voice resonated in the kitchen for a moment, then died out as voices filled the café, followed by boisterous laughter. Her eyes narrowed and her arrogant nature told her he had held her much to long.

"Masaya. **It's time**. I granted you, the wish of your heart, now go. Leave me be." She started once more, but there was yet again, no reply.

Somewhat irritated and a bit confused, Zakuro looked down at the lifeless boy. She reached around and tugged on his hands, which came apart easily and he slid away from her. Her arms caught him before he could hit his head on the marble floor beneath.

His chest rose and fell and his eyes were closed, yet relaxed and his full lips seemed to have regained some color. She blushed slightly, realizing, he had fallen asleep in her arms. Her indigo gaze was caught away as she tried not to think about how bad this would look if someone had come in while she was kneeling here.

She leaned against the drawers next to her, looking down at Masaya Aoyama, he was quite handsome, though his heart did not belong in her hands, nor should it belong anywhere near hers…but he had something about him, something that seemed to call out to her…It made her heart ache and her head spin… she growled dangerously as she looked down at the boy…but he didn't move. He didn't so much as shift positions.

She raised her right hand, holding him with her left and gently, ever so gently, stroked his tanned cheek, causing her heart to beat in an oddly manner… "I hate you Masaya…" she whispered softly "I hate you so much it brings me to tears… so how…how can you make me feel so empty?" she grit her teeth, her shoulders shook with rage "Why? Why? You kissed me once and I swore to never give you any more attention… you did far more damage with that one kiss, than you ever could ever imagine…" She said angrily, hanging her head and resting her forehead on his untidy hair. Hot tears of indignation filled her to the brim and she could only heave thoughts of anger…hate…and the irrepressable feeling in her soul… the one…that haunted her so. The one…that caused her brain to go haywire.

* * *

"**Precious**…it's not your fault, you're a _beautiful_ kitty cat." His eyes glittered and he pulled away from her, gazing into her eyes he could only hope she trusted him. He looked her over contentedly and then said "If I hadn't thought so, I wouldn't be here right now."

He surveyed Ichigo's reaction, which now seemed hurt "Is that all there is to you? Shallow reflections of my pretty face?" her lip quivered and Kisshu felt a bit indignant at her comment.

He watched her lip quiver hesitantly, before he leaned in, kissing her, his hands on either side of her face, sealing off her escape route. His eyes opened and he released her cheeks. Holding her in a kiss, for a moment longer.

What he beheld though, was beyond what he had thought imaginable… She had begun to cry, pulling away from him and slipping in through her window. She closed it behind her and ran to her closet, closing the doors behing her.

Kisshu, bewildered and emotionally damaged, looked into the room. He teleported outside the closet doors. His eyes peering through the cracks in the fold up appendages. "Koneko-chan…you're _really hurt_…aren't you?" he said in a sad, yet understanding tone… "My dear Koneko-chan…I'll avenge your heart…I swear it." He said in a noble tone. "Because…I love you…" he said, turning his head to see her…but she had hidden herself within the darkness of her closet…and there was no reply. Kisshu bit his lip hesitantly…then an evil smirk appeared on his lips and he teleported away…

* * *

Escaping through the back door of the café, A boy with blonde hair and penetrating eyes of crystal-like blue eyes, snuck around the smorgasbord of bushes and flowers. His feet found the pavement and he ran like no other. Holding a tracker in his hand, he saw that Ichigo was still in the same area she had been for the past couple hours. He didn't like this sudden solemnity from her…it wasn't natural.

For a few minutes, he looked around, choosing a distinct course and following it instinctively so he could discover the course to her house.

Upon arriving, he found her parents gone…so, hesitantly…he let himself in.

The house was empty, clean as a hospital room and cutely decorated by Ichigo's mother. He trod carefully, not wanting to scare anyone who might still be in the house. Silently, he found his way to the door, which concealed the maroon haired girl. His hand closed around the cold metal and he began to feel clammy. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The creak it made, caused Ryou to wince…but no reply came…and the familiar chirping of Masha, reached his ears. A light smile met his lips and he walked to the small pink fuzz ball. He touched it softly, before turning towards a loud sniffle behind him. His vision seemed to collide with a pair of closet doors. He scratched his head and sighed… "Ichigo?"

"Go away…" came her reply, rude and hurt.

He walked over to the door and stubbornly pushed them open. "Hey now. Stop this foolishness…" he said quietly. His eyes swept over her, huddled in the corner of the closet. He saw the look in her eyes, emotionless and seemingly…half dead. He really had…stolen her heart away.

Ryou sat down, leaning against the door to his left and looking at her calmly. For a moment their eyes met and he could only think sympathetic thoughts. He then looked down at his hands… "The damage…I have done…is _undoable_. I wanted to come and beg forgiveness from you Ichigo-san…" he said formally, looking away in disgust at himself. "Since the moment we've met…I've only caused you pain…I'm very sorry." He muttered, dropping his hands to his sides…he looked up at the ceiling…

"Do you…regret meeting me?" her voice, weak and quiet, emerged from the gray darkness and from behind her hands as she covered her facial features.

He looked down at her, then sighed… "I wish I had some remorse…I ruined your life Ichigo…but…strangely enough, I don't. I don't regret…turning you into a cat…calling you heavy…dancing with you at that dance…or lying to you about being named 'alto' as a cat…" he said guiltily. "I, can't call myself a man and I can't say I'm right either…because I'm not a man and most of the things I do are wrong and selfish…" he said quietly.

"You…don't then?" her voice was even softer now.

"Not really…Because, _at least_ I met you…" he said quietly. He then gave a quiet laugh, looking away "When I first met you…I thought "what a dork, can she really be the girl I infected?". I didn't want to work with you, any more than you wanted to work with me. However…slowly, I learned why you were destined for this task…and I'm very glad you were chosen…I don't know what force caused our meeting…but I'm grateful for it…" he brushed some dust off of his pants, absentmindedly.

"…Your eye…" came a quiet moan. "You're…hurt…"

Ryou felt the bruises on his face and gave a slight smile. "A small tribute from a young fool…" he said triumphantly. "Nothing big…" he sat for a moment… then he said… "Masha…"

The small pink blur, rushed over, chirping affectionately. "music please…" he said quietly.

Masha chirped, setting itself down on ichigo's bed, playing music softly.

Ryou outstretched his hand. "Ichigo, how about it?" her silence let him know she had no idea what he wanted her to do…but he continued holding his hand out to her. "Dance with me…the way we did, back then…"

* * *

The café doors slid open, the bell tingled…and everyone looked up. "Hello Mew mews…" came the sly voice of the alien…formerly known as Kisshu. "I came here…in search…of…Masaya." He said in a sick kind of way...

* * *

**S-M: OH KNOWS! This is sooo terrible! Ahh! What's gonna happen? Whooo knows! THIS TIME! The competition is, Who can say the most disgusting line, including the words "Snot, Slime, lips, Masaya,Ryou,Ichigo, Simple-Magic and Shoe!" Tee hee! Good luck! This time, i need four people to post those, until i get them..NO MORE POSTIES FROM MEES! awww how sad...  
**

**hehee...i've gotten alot of requests for kisshuxichigo pairing...but alot of RyouxIchigo pairings too...next time i'll start my poll...it just might sway me...JUUUUST MIIIGHT! so...Get your friends in here...and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Simple-Magic**


	7. Chapter 7

**WEAKNESS **

**Ch. 7**

**Authors note: WOW! You know what? I had the longest writers block in the history of all writers blocks! hehe, but now i'm back and here with the second to last chapter of the story. I hope you all read it! It's so wonderful isn't it? Hahahhaha but yeah anyway. I decided Ichigo's fate... don't kill me please... and please continue reading. I'm soo sorry and well, I chose that whoever she DOESN'T end up with, will have a better story next time (perhaps a small one shot? Or maybe an entire story! your choice) Ahem, but anyway...I really hope you guys like this, i do.. and MAKE SURE YOU READ NEXT TIME (I'll post faster this time, maybe a day or two...or three) FOR THE NEXT AND FINAL INSTALLMENT OF WEAKNESS! . .**

**This does not belong to me Tokyo Mew mew is property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida.**

* * *

The dark shadow which seemed to fill the café, spread and deepened…becoming a gloom which caused the mew mews to hold looks of the utmost unhappiness. "Lettuce, you dropped another dish…" came the lazy voice of mint, mopping the same spot over and over again with the thick ratted mop. A puddle formed around her stylish white shoes…and soon, they began to look…soaked and gray.

"Oh, did I? Oops…Pudding…could you get that?" her tone dragged and she caught a plate before it tumbled from a table. "Ah…" the gloom was suppressing all of them. It seemed, they all took turns, and soon the café was filled with a chorus of depressed sighs…

The door swung open, the bell rung with a high-pitched ring, drawing attention to itself and the sudden intruder. "I came here… in search… of… Masaya." Green locks tied with ropes at the side of his face, were slightly moved as the door shut behind him, sending a brief wind of air around him.

"Kisshu?" the name echoed through the café and all eyes rested on the strange figure.

"How clever of you!" he teased as he began looking around. "I sensed his presence here, could you prod me in the correct direction…Please?" he purred in a sly, cunning tone. His golden optics scanned the enclosure, however, the confused look on all of their faces, told him they didn't know. Using his extreme prowess, he seemed to float past all the dazed girls…unsure if they had seen correctly…and the Mew mews as they continued their look of utter confusion.

"I'll find him…myself. Have a nice day" he said, winking at a nearby girl, he really had no shame.

Following the aura of his former master's human form, he pushed the kitchen door open and the being's presence grew stronger… he could hear a quiet voice, cold…and very down to earth. "…You ever could ever imagine…" the voice was famliar and he paused…listening for a moment longer, hesitant…and unsure whether he should go near the voice…for it was Zakuro.

"What…am I supposed to do? I feel like I'm betraying Ichigo…argh! What is it about you boy? Masaya! Answer me! I hate you so much it makes me dizzy…but when you touch me…"

Kisshu blushed deeply…just _what_ _exactly _was Masaya doing to her?

"A…and that's…all…y'know…?" A deep sigh followed…then the sound…of…tears.

Most people would say that tears don't make a sound, but he knew better. It would begin with a deep feeling of great sorrow, a quiet tune would begin…called the 'tear's reminisce' a mourning song…before the glass-like tear drop would fall, shattering with a melodious tinkling. Kisshu listened to her tears for a moment…then he remembered Ichigo and his heart burned with fire. He swooped around the counter and saw them. Masaya was obviously not conscious and Zakuro was currently unaware of Kisshu, but he wouldn't let that continue. "Hehe…Hello there…"

* * *

Looking up, her eyes filled with a mist. She watched him hesitantly and then she lay Masaya on the ground. Zakuro stood, her fists clenched in fists. "What do _you_ want?" her tone was icy and her lips were pale as she pressed them together in a tight frown.

"I've come for Masaya." His reply was explanatory, but not satisfying.

"Screw off." She spat angrily. Her eyes scanned his expression, her lips formed a smirk and she said, "Before I have to beat your skull in."

"You back-stabbing traitor!" his voice echoed through the kitchen, chilling Zakuro to the core. "How could you do this to Ichigo? After she took you in and treated you so kindly…" he asked evilly.

Zakuro's stomach dropped, sinking into her very soul and causing her to shiver. "…I am no traitor…" she argued, through her grit teeth. Her eyes became like lasers as she stood, her cross, held out in front of her "MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!" she shouted, starting the transformation sequence…

She stood, ready as she stared at the awed alien.

"Stand aside Zakuro" Kisshu's voice echoed, his eyes burning as well.

"No." she hissed angrily. "I won't."

"You would betray Ichigo?" he asked sneakily, grabbing a hot pan from behind him and holding it carefully behind his back. "How dare you?"

"I didn't betray Ichigo…but it _was_ wrong." She shook angrily "I don't need to explain myself to you!" She cracked her whip at him "ZAKURO WHIP!" she shouted as she started the aggression.

"HOT PAN!" He shouted in return, throwing the pan full of hot sauce at her. Laughing wickedly as he let the pan fly as well.

"AAH!" she screamed, recoiling as the hot liquid seared her skin. "AUUGH!" she yelped, wiping it off as quickly as she could. Her eyes filled with anguish as she backed up into the oven, the handle hitting her back and she reeled forward, falling onto her knees. She gasped painfully as she cracked her whip again. "STAY…B…Stay Back!"

"I don't want to hurt you, anymore than I have to Zakuro, now get out of the way!" he hissed, flying in at her and throwing a wild throw at her, using his arm brace, before turning it and trying to hit her with the sharp edge on the side.

She hit it away with the handle of her Zakuro Whip, calling out "RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" Her whip extended and slammed into him, throwing him against the wall. "Argh! Kisshu!" She spat angrily, her eyes full of fire and chills running down her spine from this fight. She dodged another item, this time called 'parfait dagger' and darted toward him again.

"Poor little wolfy…" he said as he appeared behind her, slamming the brace into the back of her head. She lost control, slipped and fell face down. Her head was spinning and she barely had the strength to sit up… her eyes were misty and she let out a painful breath…"uugh…"

There was a wicked laugh and then Kisshu said "Good bye Mew mew!"

She spun around, her head spinning, her thoughts cloudy, but she saw his attack coming…and couldn't even raise a finger. She clenched her teeth, dropping her whip, just waiting for the oncoming blow.

* * *

There was a flash of light and a knife flew in front of Kisshu's nose. The boy was on his feet, shivering, with cold but ready for a bit of a fight. He looked at the alien with annoyance. "Hello Kisshu…Welcome back." He said as he wrapped his hands into fists. He continued to stare at the alien, who's grin turned into molevolance, this was a fight that would be both satisfying and decisive…He WOULD have Zakuro and Kisshu would not stand between them.

* * *

Ichigo raised her eyes slowly to Ryou's hand. Dance. Now? What a strange idea… The music reached her ears and it sounded…oddly familiar. She ran a hand through her red hair, wiping her eyes from the tears. She reached out slowly, placing her hand in his. "…Okay…"

She stood, allowing herself to be pulled from the closet and then she blushed as he laced his fingers with hers, intertwining them as he placed his other hand on around her, and on her left shoulder blade. Ichigo averted her eyes to the ground, feeling strangely happy, while extremely depressed. Her lips formed a line, she decided she'd settle for 'content'. At the moment, she really was…Content. She was drawn closer to him and she soon found it hard to avoid his eyes, then eventually…it was…_impossible_. She couldn't tear her eyes from his, in fact…she didn't want to. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they began to sway and turn. Her cheeks became flushed and she almost laughed at herself…

He lead her this way and that, she stepped on his foot every now and then, apologizing profusely. She noticed, that no matter how many times she messed up, his expression didn't change. She felt herself be drawn even closer, until they were nearly inches apart. She thought he was going to wind down and stop for a moment, instead, he merely performed a few more dance steps before shifting his arms completely, releasing her hand and moving his other hand from her shoulder blade. Instead, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and took hold, gently, of her chin and kissed her ever so lightly. Ichigo blushed again, sliding her arms around his neck…absentmindedly toying with a lock of his golden hair as her eyes fell closed.

* * *

**Kawaii! Hahhahahaah Well, I'm sorry Kisshu, your story will be better! And very very cute. AAANyway What did you guys think? I can't wait to write this awesome fight scene, i'm still deciding the outcome..BWAHAHHAH aww the heartache! T.T . Well post and the winner was...SUPER LUCKY TIKI CHARM! hahaah sooo gross! Good work! and REEVIIIIEWWW**

**Ü**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Weakness**_

_**Weakness Ch. 8 **_

_**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew mew is property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida.**_

**__**

**The Final Chapter.**

* * *

**__**

It started as a tremor in the deepest part of his soul. He could feel the light awaken inside of him. Inner strength gained when he spoke those special words. He could feel his hair sprout and grow, becoming long and golden. A cold rush swept over him and his eyes seemed to sting and he knew he was once more the blue knight. "Kisshu…" his voice, becoming deeper and iced with a frosty edge.

He lifted his sword, looking at him with an unforgiving gaze. "Prepare to meet your maker." He darted forward, bringing his sword down on the stunned alien, he thought he would actually connect with Kisshu. He was, thwarted from this finishing blow as Kisshu darted away and began his assault once more. He then assumed a defensive position. He glanced over his shoulder "Zakuro, are you alright?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes…" Came her dizzy reply as he stood, Her hands clasping the counter carefully.

"Good." He nodded as he brushed his yellow hair from his eyes. He raised his sword once more, "RRRRAAAH!" he shouted as he ran forward. There was a loud clinking sound and their fight began again. There was a clash between Kisshu's arm brace, followed by a sharp swipe from the sharp edge of his weapon. There was a cocoughony of raucous sounds, great sparks and loud battle cries.

At last, the tensity in the room reached it's peak, it was so thick you could breathe it, practically feel it. Masaya twisted around, swinging the blade upward, hitting Kisshu's brace once more, he then swung it quickly downward, slicing Kisshu's leg. He shivered as he heard the sounds and smelled the sickening smell of blood.

A yell, caused him to look over his shoulder, to see Kisshu fall to the ground. He put his sword to Kisshu's throat and gave a menacing growl. "Here's the deal…walk away Kisshu…and I'll spare your life…" He looked at him for a moment, his eyes narrowed. "Now…Begone…" He turned, looking back at Zakuro… "Are you…alright?"

Laying on the ground, feeling defeated and shameful, he gripped his brace-weapon…his eyes scanned over the two as they began to interact. There was a silent moment and then his grin appeared. "Hehe…" he muttered softly as he suddenly jumped up and struck at Masaya's back. The blue knight seemed to buckle and then fall forward, Kisshu then flipped himself over, landing on Masaya's back and slashed him over and over again.

"KISSHU!" Zakuro's voice rang out and he looked up at her, a sick grin remained and he smashed the brace into Masaya's head. He felt the boy go limp…and then he seemed to fade back to his regular old self. "Zakuro…you fool…He's so weak…And now he's going to die…" he said quietly.

He stood, licking blood off of his weapon and giving a dark scowl. "Now…it's time to exact our revenge…" He leapt at her, colliding with her whip and jumping back. "The tables have turned Zakuro. How does if feel?" he asked with a sneer. "To know you can't take care of him? You can't protect the one you love?" He jumped back, raising his weapon and shouting a strange phrase, throwing his weapon at Masaya, the blade seemed to sharpen and it shot toward the back of his head…

"MASAYA!" She dove, hitting the weapon and ripping it out of the air, landing on it with a crunch. She looked up at Kisshu, her eyes blazed as she sat up. She used her whip to backlash Kisshu and she took a deep breath, her eyes filled with pain and she gripped her weapon all the more tightly. "Don't…touch him…or it will be the last thing…you ever do…on this small planet Kisshu…"

"Ooh, is that a threat?" his voice slithered in reply. His eyes glinted a malevolent evil.

"Try me." She said, holding her whip up and glaring at Kisshu. Her lips formed a scowl. Her lavender eyes scanned over him, her fingers twitched and she shook with…rage?

"Alright…if you insist." He shot back…disappearing.

She turned, lifting Masaya in her arms. She hadn't realized until now, just how heavy a boy was. She found it difficult to stand. She lay him down, slipping her arms under his shoulders and pulling him into a dark corner… She then heard a cruel voice.

"Come out…Come out…Wherever you are…you can't hide from me…" the dark voice was drawing nearer…

She closed her eyes, listening with her elongated wolf ears. Hearing his footsteps draw nearer she gripped the whip's handle tighter. "Here…" she mumbled…

"AHA!" Kisshu attacked a cupboard…causing it bust open…there was no Zakuro inside…

Zakuro froze, he was standing right in front of her…she bit her lip… 'wait for it…' she thought to herself…

"Zaaakuro…"

"HIIYAA!" she shouted, lashing out at him from the darkness. She threw herself into an aerial over his head. She landed, spun and was met with Kisshu's fist. She took a step back and winced. "Ahh…" Her hand flew up to her cheek and stumbled, falling upon her backside.

"Hahaha, I've got this one in the bag!"

She jumped to her feet, no longer holding her whip. "Kisshu!"

He turned and they stood, locked in hand to hand combat. "What's wrong little wolf? Feeling helpless?"

She pulled away, but he held her fist tightly…She held his in her other hand. They seemed to be equally matched. "GRRRAAH!" she shoved him backwards, yanking her hand free. Swiftly, she followed with a roundhouse kick and a right straight punch.

He was thrown back a bit, she had caught him off guard, but he couldn't let that get him down. "Hahaha, You fool…" He disappeared again..

"KISSHU! Come out!"

There was silence…then a sick laugh…coming from the dark corner behind her…

"Me? A fool?" She grit her teeth. "If you think I'm a fool, then you are greatly mistaken…"

"No!" came the reply…sneaky and from within the deepest part of the shadow. "It is _you_ who are mistaken… Heh…Heh...Heh…"

Her eyes became dark slits and she spun around…but what she saw…did not make her happy…

Kisshu stood, his hand gripped Masaya's hair…he held him up, with a knife to his throat..

She'd forgotten…Masaya was in that corner. "Put him down…" she ordered.

Kisshu grinned "I don't think so…" he pressed the knife gently, but hard enough that it cut the first few layers of his skin.

"STOP IT!" she shouted, grabbing up a few knives. "Fight this battle with me!" She grit her teeth, he couldn't do that…she didn't understand it, she didn't like what she didn't understand…but Masaya had given up everything for her…the least she could do was save his life…then she'd leave him…walk away and have no regrets.

"Poor Zakuro, left without a single thing to do…Will she cry? Will she seek revenge?" He changed his grip on the knife, this would be the finishing blow.

At last, she regained composure. Her lips pressed together and she said nothing. Her eyes cold and unfeeling. She knew how to get around this. She dropped the knives. "Well…Whatever…" She turned, walking away. "I'm not Ichigo, I'm not a fool." She ran a hand through her hair. "My life is worth something."

Kisshu's eyes darkened at that. "Don't insult Ichigo like that." He muttered as he dropped Masaya, who fell with a thud. "Her life is worth much more than yours…" His knuckles turned white as he gripped the knife tighter and tighter "She's not a fool…Ichigo is my life!"

Zakuro could hear him behind her, drawing nearer…it was almost like dejavu…only…now he was the one who could see his opponent. Her fingers rested on a Teflon-like handle. She closed her eyes. "Hmmph." She muttered…

"DIE!" he shouted, only now, inches away.

She turned, swinging the pan with all of her might. It connected with Kisshu's skull…there was a deafening crack as something broke and Kisshu flew across the room, making a crater in the wall. Her eyes followed him…then she looked at the pan…it was cracked…in two.

There was a moan…Her eyes snapped to the corner…She walked over to him, kneeling beside Masaya. "Hey. Get up. We don't have time to fool around."

He stirred again…"Z…Zakuro…"

She placed a finger on his cut…then hesitated…glancing back at Kisshu, she dialed ichigo's number…but when she got the answering machine…she just said… "Mew Mew café. Delivery. Kitchen. Back corner." She hung up and looked at Masaya…

After a moment…she stood…and walked out the back door.

* * *

Her long lavender hair blew about with a strong gust of wind. She sat on the railing of a very tall bridge. She wasn't about to jump and fall to her demise or anything, merely enjoying the solitude and the cool air. She released a breath and closed her tired eyes. Today had been the longest day of her life.

The water rolled and twisted beneath her, it was so serene.

Footsteps approached her…tired and dragging.

She glanced over…it wasn't a surprise to her…of course, it was Masaya. "What do you want?" she asked coldly, looking out across the city.

"What…do I want?" He came to a stop beside her. There was a silent moment between them…"Good question…I think the real question though, is what do _you_ want Zakuro?"

She looked away, pursing her lips. Her fingers played with the frayed edges of her stylish black skirt. She sighed quietly… "What…do I want…" she trailed off, her eyes falling to the river as it flowed freely beneath her. She spread her arms as she looked at the water… "I want…this.."

Masaya, looking puzzled, glanced at the water…he frowned…"You…want a river?" he asked tentatively.

"No." she snapped… "I…I want to be free…I want to go where I want to go…be who I want to be." She folded her arms, hugging herself tightly, her bangs shadowing her eyes as she looked longingly at the water… "I…want to be liked for who I am…" she said softly, closing her eyes and rocking gently, side to side with the melody of the wind and water…

"To be liked…for who you are…and not your pretty face, or your skills… I feel it too…" he said as he stepped right next to her. The bridge wasn't very tall, so he was almost the same height, if not taller than her…"I feel it deep in my soul…it's…like a..."

"Knife…" she finished, her eyes tearing up as she closed them even tighter… She nodded "yes…" a tear slid down her pale cheek, lit up by the full moon in the sky…her tear fell like a crystal drop…towards the dark river water churning below…disrupting the reflection of the moon even more…

"Zakuro…I know you don't want to accept my affection…but I think you're just scared…Scared to let yourself get hurt!"

Zakuro shook her head "Stop it.." She said, looking away…

"I…I can't Zakuro. I…I can't stop until I tell you all the things inside of me…conspiring to tear me apart!"

"Stop it Masaya…" she lifted a hand and pushed him away…

He caught her hand, placing it against his chest… "I feel it…right here Zakuro… it…it's an empty hole…" He then moved it up to his lips. "My face is cold and clammy and my lips are frozen…I can hardly move, and barely still my shaking body…I want you…no…I need you…"

Zakuro turned, slipping off of the bridge, standing next to him. She pulled on her hand, "Let me go Masaya…P…please..."

His eyes softened… "Zakuro…" he pulled her closer. "I…I'll chase you till the day I die…at first…I didn't understand why my heart no longer beat wildly around Ichigo…I didn't know why all these things were happening… I found myself wanting you more and more…and then I realized it…you…are a lone wolf…I too am alone… Ichigo doesn't understand me…" he hesitated "…she did once…but her undying devotion is…just a tad bit over exhausted… She doesn't need me…she's got Ryou…" he rubbed his cheek, remembering the harsh blows from the night before… "and Kisshu…" he grimaced…remembering how scared he really was when Kisshu held a knife to his throat. "I want to be there for _you._" His eyes penetrated hers and only became warmer as hers became colder. "I…want to protect you…be by your side…" he found her hand and held it tightly. "I…I love you Zakuro…"

She felt her face becoming warm…with blush or anger she didn't know… "I...I can't! I've sworn…not to…"

"Not to live? Not to love? To lock yourself within an empty shell? Tell me Zakuro! Think about it…you're so tortured with all these thoughts of fame and glory and being alone… you're too obsessed with always being the lone wolf! It doesn't have to be this way!"

"SHUT UP!" she wrenched her hand away, back handing him across the face. "You can't even protect yourself! How can you protect me?" she asked with a deadly look of hate and fear.

Masaya hung his head… "I know I'm weak some times…but only when caught off guard…"

"Don't make excuses!" she said, turning away, hot tears of anguish running down her face…

"Z…Zakuro? Wh…What's wrong? Something else is bothering you…what is it?"

She gasped…and then…began to tremble…she leaned against the bridge and slowly slid her back down it. She sat on the cold stone bridge and looked up into the sky… "…I…Hoped…that…he'd come back…for me…" she said softly as she hugged herself. Her teeth clenched and her eyes filled with misty tears. "I…waited for him…I waited…for a very long time..." she looked up at the moon longingly…

"Zakuro…I know I can never…ever take his place…but allow me to love you in his absence…" he knelt down beside her, pulling her into an embrace… "I'll make it better…if you let me…I'll try to heal your heart…"

She tensed, her eyes full of fear…her breathing became sharp and she resisted for a moment…and then her defenses collapsed and she felt the icy wall around her shatter. She fell into his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt and trying not to let herself fall apart… her long purple hair fell over her shoulder and she shivered…

He pulled away, separating him and her for a brief moment. He looked into her eyes and touched her cheek…"I'll be your second wind…" he suggested as he boldly leaned in.

Blush appeared across her face, as if painted on with a rouge brush…she felt his lips, warm and comforting as they brushed against her own… Within that kiss, she felt herself slip away…and as sure as seasons change…she felt a new seed planted in her heart…as her troubles…were whisked away…

* * *

_The street lamp flickered for a moment…then it fizzled out…a buzzing became apparent and when it flickered back on…a figure stood in it's wake…his eyes burned with a passion…_**"but you're wrong Zakuro…I did come back…if only I had been sooner…" **_he said softly. He watched, as the two sat in bliss, unaware of his presence…_** "No matter…It'll all work out in the end…"**_ His voice echoed as his heart died…what humanity Pai had left…was now gone…_

TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

**Simple Magic:**

Oookay! There IS a reason for my absence I SWEAR! My dad put a block on the computer and it literally banned me from this site because some morons decided to put adult content in their stories! (sorry..sorry...) So I FINALLY got it up! REJOICE! I hope to write you some more without much delay! TT

TT Sayonara! I'll write more soon!


End file.
